the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 22
In Leg Post 22 Sebile asks if Sir Sagramore could love her and he admits he could so she resolves that her curse will be broken. She creates a mindscape around them and the other two knights, Sir Gawain and Sir Percival, where there is a priest to marry them together. When the service is over they return to the real world and they find that the Red Castle begins to change and its broken, desolate nature is undone. They find a rose trapped in a glass with a single petal remaining. Sagramore realises he was tricked but Sebile vows that she is a good and honest woman now she is with him. When she learns that he is not a Christian, even though he is in line for the throne of Constantinople, she wants to abide by his own religion but that merely involves praying to ancestors. This she can help with as she possesses a Fire Ring of her ancestors and she offers it to Sagramore as a token of faith. Post Space Camelot Marriage Location: Algernon | Perce Forest | The Red Castle Characters: Sir Gawain | Sir Sagramore | Sir Percival | Sebile Sebile: "Do you think you can love me, good sir knight?" She turned to put her big eyes before the gaze of her new fiancé. His face froze. Sir Sagramore: "Ah-ah-yes! O-of course! You are quite lively!" She blinked. Sebile: "Is that something you like in a woman?" Sir Gawain: "I think me means lovely." Sebile: "Then my curse shall be broken!" Suddenly magic bristled in the air around the knights. A beautiful, white wedding dress appeared all over her body, including an elegant veil. The bedroom was gone and replaced with a traditional English church, complete with an audience and a priest. Sir Gawain: "How did we get here?" Priest: "Do you, Sir Sagramore of Hungary, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded waifu?" Sir Sagramore: "Waifu?" Priest: "Sorry. I was wedding an otakuOtaku article, Wikipedia. earlier. They marry imaginary women, you know?" Sir Sagramore looked at Sebile, reached out and pinched her. Sebile: "Ow! Is that what you like?" Sir Sagramore blanched. Sir Sagramore: "No! I just- making sure you are real." Sebile: "That's almost romantic. If we weren't in a mindscape. But here, you never know!" Sir Sagramore: "So you're not real?" Sebile: "I am real. Now hush and say I do." Sir Sagramore: "I do!" Priest: "Do you, Lady Sebile, take Sir Sagramore as your lawfully wedded husband?" Sebile: "I absolutely do!" Priest: "Then I pronounce you husband and waifu-- uh wife!" Sir Percival wiped tears from his eyes. Sir Percival: "Such a lovely ceremony..." Sir Gawain: "I'm pretty sure she said something about a curse, you know?" Sir Percival: "The curse of solitude and heartache. Such a romantic turn of phrase" Sir Gawain: "Yeah right..." Priest: "You may kiss!" And so Sir Sagramore kissed the beautiful Sebile and the mindscape around them melted down to reveal the real world again. Yet, as the kiss went on the castle began to change. It started to clean itself. The dilapidated furniture mended itself. The dust dusted itself. The curtains hung themselves. It was as though time were in reverse. When finally it was over, the Red Castle was as new. In the bedroom was a small bedside table with a rose within a glass. It seemed to be magically suspended. They noticed that all but one petal had fallen. Sir Gawain: "Why does it feel like there should be a singing candlestick right now?" Sebile: "Now I'm freeeeeeeeeee!" Sebile leapt onto the bed and started to dance like a loon. Sir Gawain: "But why were you cursed in the first place! I'm thinking you must be an evil witch!" Sebile: "I am!" She looked at Sagramore. Sebile: "I was! But now I'm a nice girl because I'm married and everything! See!?" She showed off her new ring, which had somehow come straight from the mindscape. Sir Sagramore: "So... you did trick me?" She leapt from the bed again and curled her arms around his neck. Sebile: "No, no, no, no! I am repentant of my ways! I will be a good and faithful waifu-- I mean wife! Damn that priest." Percival wiped another tear from his eye. Sir Percival: "So lovely..." Sir Gawain: "We'll be watching you." Sebile: "I hope not all of the time!? Me and my husband must have some private time now. Honeymoon! That's what you do on Earth, isn't it?" Sir Sagramore: "I'm not actually a Christian but--" Sebile: "Oh no! But the curse was broken! So--" Sir Sagramore: "I do love you, Lady Sebile. You are lively." Sir Gawain: "Lovely." Sir Sagramore: "And exciting. I like that." Sebile: "Should we do a new service then? One of your religion?" Sir Sagramore: "I am actually related to the emperor of Constantinople. So I am Christian by relation. It will serve." Sir Gawain: "I didn't know that! Are you in line for the throne?" Sir Sagramore: "I am!" Sir Percival: "And your darling wife didn't even know! She married for love not power. How romantic!" Sir Gawain: "Except she can read our minds..." Sebile: "What must we do in your religion? I will do it!" Sir Sagramore: "We merely pray to our ancestors for their approval." Sebile: "Oh! Then with this ring I prove myself to you!" She held his hand up to show the ring. Sebile: "The ring of my ancestors. Proof of my lineage and proof of their affection. It holds the element of fire. It is magical even." References External References Category:Post Category:Leg Post